S2E03 Butterfly of Farewell!/Quotes
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Haruka: (when running in the club-versus-club relay race) The wind is also alive. Once you dash forward, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the wind. Thrust your fingers forward and carve an opening. Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest... ---- Makoto: Haru! Haruka: Makoto! Commentator: Oh ho! What a smooth baton pass! Like two bodies in perfect harmony! ---- Rei: Wind speed, 1,5 meters per second. Nagisa-kun's height, 165 centimeters. Assuming a speed of 23 kilometers per hour and a roughly V-shaped kickboard, the optimal arm angle for him to receive it with minimal wind resistance is... ---- Haruka: I only... swim freestyle and relays. ---- Goro: It looks like he's sick. Everyone: Huh?! Goro: Lovesick, that is! ---- Goro: There are two types of men: those strengthened by love, and those weakened by it. Makoto: Were you imitating Miss Ama-chan? Gou: But Rei-kun is definitely the type that would be weakened by love. Nagisa: What do we do? This is bad! Haruka: Is it? Makoto: Hm, what if he gets so crazy about his gf that he neglects the club? Nagisa: WHAT?! ---- Rei: (laughs) Me, in love? Gou: So, you're not? Rei: Certainly! As if I would ever be taken in by something as illogical as love! ---- Momotaro: I-Is that what they call a homemade cookie?! Rin: Want to try one? Momotaro: Can I?! Yahoo! Yum! One more... Rin: I said you could try '''one'!'' Momotaro: Stingy! ---- Rei: So, what's the emergency? Makoto: What? Um, well... what was it again? Haruka: Don't pass it off on me. Gou: W-We're, well... going to taste-test a new mackerel recipe! Nagisa: That's not an emergency at all! Haruka: You're the one who called this meeting. Makoto: Yeah, but... Rei: If there's no emergency, I do have an errand to run, so... Makoto: H-Hey, wai-'' ---- '''Nagisa:' Don't quit the swim club! Rei: Huh? Nagisa: You can't hide it from us. You plan to go back to the track team, don't you? I don't want that! Rei: Nagisa-kun... Makoto: He's right, Rei. We're a team. I won't let you just leave like this. Gou: As the team manager, I can't agree with it, either. Haruka: Rei, it was because of what you said that both Rin and I were saved. Don't say you're quitting. Weren't you the one who said the four of us are going to swim together at the nationals? Rei: Haruka-senpai... Nagisa: He's right! We all promised, didn't we? That the four of us would swim the relay together. You said you'd show us your beautiful butterfly stroke at the nationals. Rei: Wait a second. What are you all talking about? I'm not quitting the swim club. Nagisa: But you were talking with the captain of the track team. Rei: You saw us? He did ask me to come back, but that was all that happened. And there's no way I would ever quit the swim club! Everyone: Thank goodness... Rei: And now that we're resolved the misunderstanding, I have an errand to run, so I'll be going. Everyone: Eh?! ---- Rei: (when asked why he wants to learn swimming other strokes) I always thought just swimming one style, like Haruka-senpai, would be enough. The way I look floundering in the water is not beautiful. If it meant having to look that way all the time I thought I'd rather not swim at all! But, despite that, I didn't want to give up! ---- Rin: (to Rei) I really owe you. ---- Rin: (to Sosuke, about Rei) Even if we're on different teams, he's a friend. Category:Episode 15 (Ep03/ES) Category:Quotes